


Things you mean

by Feenaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Cheating, Evil, Funny Louis Tomlinson, Hurt, Lawyer Harry Styles, M/M, Married Couple, Minor Character Death, Pain, Plot Twists, Revenge, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenaa/pseuds/Feenaa
Summary: Harry believes he will never find love again, he is married but not in love, he stopped loving his husband long time ago,  he is not happy , he is hurt and in pain, until he meets Louis.Louis gives Harry all he wants, but .....You need to see
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Nick Grimshaw/Harry Styles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Things you mean

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this is an old one too, I didn’t post it all big I will if you enjoyed it

“ that was a great win”  
Zayn said to Harry while leaving the court

Harry was walking with a big smile on his face “ that was an easy win”

Zayn rolled his eyes “ you and yourself ego Harry. Take a compliment for once man”

Harry giggled “ we work together, we don’t give each other compliments. And I am telling you it was an easy case”

Zayn said while descending the long stairs that were leading to the street “ everyone thought you were losing”

Harry shook his head “ no baby, I never lose. I gave him back his millions I promised, and he gave me my millions I asked. Piece of cake really”

Zayn laughed “ I know. That’s why I chose to work with you since we left college. The styles never lose. It’s in your blood or something “

Harry smiled “ father and I are completely different Zayn, each is working with his own ways. I am not following his ways”

Zayn nodded understanding “ but he never lost too. He gives your office that reputation that brings you clients from everywhere”

Harry nodded silently , then he stopped in front of his car “ where are you heading? “

Zayn sighed “ you know I have an appointment today with the Ford Company director about their case”

Harry nodded “ good, don’t forget what I tell you. And then at night, let’s celebrate “

Zayn sighed dramatically “ I can’t, I have a date with Gigi”

Harry shook his head “ I shouldn’t have introduced you together. That was my only mistake, besides you two owns me”

“ hay.. I won her case”

“ I gave you her case, I could give it to Niall”

Zayn frowned “ naah, he won’t have a chance”

Harry giggled “ I will let him know”

Zayn laughed “ all I meant, she is not his type. But I love Nialler and he loves me back”

“you still owns me Malik”

Zayn giggled “ alright, but let’s make it some other time. She just came back from her tour and I miss her”

Harry raised his hand “ say no more. You are planning to do it” he winked

Zayn again giggled “ I hope so”

Harry smiled “ good for you Malik, I am really happy for you. The girl is perfect “

Zayn looked at him and said “ thanks Harry, I do owe you for that” Harry waved his hand and opened his car, Zayn then asked “ how are you and Nick? “

Harry shook his head and avoided looking at him “ not good. He still cheats, I still know. Nothing different “

Zayn huffed “well, you should tell him you know”

Harry put his bag in the car “ And then what? Get myself a divorce, I can’t do that to the kids”

Zayn frowned “ he is an addict, an alcoholic, a cheater. This is not the perfect father image your kids need”

Harry pinched his nose, they talked about it millions of times “ he is still their father. I can’t do this to them”

Zayn knew that tune Harry just used, so he just shrugged “ you are my best friend Harry, I just want the best for you. You deserve someone better than him”

Harry was looking down “I don’t need anything, I got my kids, my mom, my work” he looked at him “ my friends… I don’t need anything else”

Zayn smiled “ yes you do, but fine, I respect your answer, now I have to go”

“I know”

“see you tomorrow, and congratulations again Harry. Best solicitor ever”

Harry giggled “ yeah, that would be me”

Zayn was walking away “ give Anne and the kids kisses till we meet”

Harry was entering his car “I will, and say hi to Gigi”

Harry entered his Car and he winced, he actually was in a lot of pain and he needed to sit right now. He put a good face and right now he needed to drop it, he needed to be in pain and to check his wound. No one was watching so no more hiding no more pretending. He put his hand on his left thigh and he touched his wound that was under his clothes. He held his tears at the back of his eyes, and then he put his hand on his pocket and put out the painkiller his doctor wrote him, he took it without any water and then he started the car. 

His phone went off right away, he looked at the ID caller and it was Liam 

“ yes Doctor “

Liam worried voice came through the phone “ Harry, where have you been, I have been trying to reach you since last night”

Harry sighed while driving “I am so sorry, I had a big case this morning. I won” he smiled and then added “ But I was going to call you”

Liam ignored congratulating him “ you can’t not answer me Harry, I was having awful ideas about you”

“I am sorry doctor”

Liam huffed “ you really don’t know what you put me through “. 

Harry smiled “ I am really sorry Liam. And I am fine. I am taking my medicine and the antibiotics, it doesn’t sting anymore. I feel perfect” he said looking again at his thigh

Liam finally said “ okay, I still need to see the stitches and change the dressing, when can I see you? “

Harry shook his head “ can we make it tomorrow? I am busy tonight” he wasn’t, but he didn’t want to meet Liam and spend the night talking about Nick

Liam said “ fine, see you tomorrow. Take care”

Harry smiled “ you too. Bye”

And he ended the call.

**** 

Later at night Harry was in the bar, alone. He was drinking but not to lose his mind, he just wanted some peace. He knew right now his husband was sleeping with someone else at the same hotel room he uses for cheating. The same room they celebrated their fourth anniversary, the last time they celebrated their anniversary.

Harry didn’t care anymore, at the start he was shocked, he was deeply in love with Nick, he accepted his addiction and he tried to change him, it was only alcohol at that time and Harry tried all his best to save his husband. But the addiction grew to heroin, pills, weeds, every and any kind of illegal stuff. Harry tried to help him but it was when Nick started to become violent, he started to use his power against Harry, he started to hurt Harry. Harry tried to hide it from his kids and his mother who was living with them. They all lived in a very big house and it worked, but he knew his mom knew, the way she used to look at him like examining him, the continuous worried face she had every time Nick and Harry had a fight in front of her. And also some times it was hard to hide the bruises and the scars.

When Harry found out about the other women and men that Nick used to sleep with, it was when he decided to let him go he stopped helping him, he didn’t care any more. He just wanted to raise his kids and enjoy his success. He stopped trying to help him to stop ,and all that mattered to Harry was his kids never see their father that way, so he made sure to hide Nick when he was returning home at the middle of the night completely wasted and high.

“ can I offer you a drink? “ said a husky voice to Harry

Harry looked beside him and he found a blue eyed man looking back at him “ I saw you were alone, I was alone.. So I said why not”

Harry looked in front again at his own glass “ no thank you”

The man laughed “ come on. I can see the gears working hard in your head man, chill out”

Harry again looked at him “ you were watching me? “

He nodded “ obviously “

Harry raised his hand “ have you seen this then? “

The other man looked at his hand and he sighed “ so is it true? I thought it was just a ring”

Harry chuckled and shook his hand and finished his glass “no, I am a married man”

Blue eyed man nodded but he sat beside Harry anyway “ and why are you alone married man? “

Harry looked again at him and then he left his seat “ that’s my business “

“ are you leaving already? “

“obviously “

The blue eyed man left his seat “ I will be leaving, you stay and enjoy your night. I didn’t mean to disturb you that much”

Harry looked at him with a smirk on his face, he was wearing his jacket “ I don’t mind you. But I have to leave anyway”

The man sighed “ that was nice to meet you”

Harry frowned “ was it? “

The man giggled “I am really trying here to be nice and not flirty”

Harry giggled “ yes, sorry” then he reached his hand “ Harry styles”

The man looked at the hand surprised, but he took it and he said “ Louis Tomlinson “

Harry nodded and then he left the whole bar. But he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He didn’t expect an attractive man like Louis would flirt with him. Harry was so handsome and he knew it but he just forget that sometimes people notice him, it was not the first one a man tried his shot with him, but it was the first time Harry liked it. It scared him and that was why he left. 

******

Harry returned home still thinking of Mr Louis Tomlinson and he regretted not staying for a little while and have a chit chat with him. He stopped interacting with strangers long time ago unless they were customers. He convinced himself he had no time for them and Zayn and Niall were enough as friends.

He entered his big house after parking the car , Nick’s car wasn’t there so he hadn’t arrived yet. He walked inside his house looking around for his mother, he knew the kids must were sleeping now.

He walked to his mother’s room and he saw the light was on.

He knocked the door “ mom, can I come in? “

She said from inside “ yes baby, come here”

He walked inside with a smile on his face, she was lying on her bed reading a book. Harry walked closer and he removed her wheelchair that was beside the bed so he can sit.

He looked at her “ have you taken your medication? “

She nodded smiling “ I did, and I made sure Luke took his too”

Harry nodded “ that’s good, is Tesha with him? “

“yeah, she is a good nurse, her eyes are always on him. Don’t worry baby he will be fine”

He nodded rubbing his face, he hated talking about his son sickness

“ how was your day? “ she asked watching his face

He looked at her “ I won the case”

She took his hand and patted it “I know you will. You will win all the cases you will have. Just like your father”

He nodded “yeah”. He didn’t like when people compared him to his father, he was so different than him, he was an honest man who took only the right cases, not like his father he took any case and he put millions of innocent people in prison.

“ how are you baby? I know you are not okay? “ she asked examining him

He looked at her, she could read him easily, and lying to him mom was the biggest challenge “

I am okay mom. Just exhausted. The last case was very hard and it took all the energy I have”

He hated lying to her, but again he couldn’t make her worried about him. He wanted her to watch over herself and take her medication in the right time. After the accident that happened eight years ago that let her paralyzed and Harry became so close on himself, he didn’t want to worry her or to make her sad.

“ then you should have some sleep”

He nodded and stretched his body which was a stupid move because it made the pain shoot again in his thigh and chest, he winced and his mother saw him 

“ what?! “

He looked at her trying to gain his voice back and push the pain away “ I think my muscles are sore too” he giggled but she didn’t. 

He stood up and kissed her on her forehead, he returned her wheelchair close to her side again. and while he was leaving, he stood in front of the door, he looked at her she was still watching him “ I love you mom”

Her features relaxed “ I love you too baby”

Then they heard a sound of car screeching and then a loud bang. 

His mom yelled “ what is that? “

Harry stormed outside “ stay here mom, don’t worry”

He was running towards outside when he heard “ papa? “

Harry looked at the stairs and at the top of it he saw his elder son “ Matt, go to your room. It’s okay”

He left the house, and he saw Nick’s car crashed to his own car. 

He stormed to Nick and he opened his car door, he was lying there on the driver seat with closed eyes, and awful smell 

Harry shook his softly but calling his name panicking “ Nick.. Nick… did you hurt yourself? “

Nick didn’t respond, Harry checked his pulse “ oh my God” there was a pulse, and there was no sign for blood 

“Nick? “ he called again 

Then finally, Nick groaned “shut up Harry”

Harry gave the breath he was holding, he put his hand on his chest and took a deep breath, he was going to give himself a panic attack, or his asthma was disturbing his lungs. He did not care, he said while patting Nick’s checks “ wake up.. Open your eyes”

Nick slowly did “ what do you want? “

Harry huffed “ you are in your car, I need you to help me to get you inside”

Nick opened his eyes and he looked at Harry “ I miss you”

Harry rolled his eyes and he started to help Nick out of the car, once there were out Nick almost collapsed but Harry surrounded his hand around Nick’s body, and he literally dragged him inside.

When Harry entered his house, he saw Matt and Tresha waiting inside with panic on their faces

“ he is fine.. Go to your rooms”

He passed them closing his eyes, he didn’t want Matt to see his father this way.

Matt walked after them “ is he drunk again? “

Harry groaned “ just go to your room”

He looked at Matt, who had tears in his eyes and then he stormed upstairs.

Trisha walked to Harry “ it’s okay, Mr Styles.. He will be okay””

Harry nodded, he looked at the stairs and he didn’t know how to get Nick up. In his normal days he would carry him but not tonight, not with his wounded thigh and bruised chest.

“ I will help you” said Trisha supporting Nick’s other side.

****

Nick collapsed on his bed, Harry looked at Trisha “ thanks Trisha”

She smiled at him sadly “ it’s okay, Mr Styles. Call me if you need anything, good night “

Harry tried to smile and then he looked back at Nick

He sat beside him and he put out his shoes, and his scarf, his jacket, and his pants.

The smell was really awful, mixture of alcohol with sweat and cum. It was stomach twisting. Harry threw the duvet on him and he took the dirty clothes to the bathroom.

Harry threw the clothes there and he rested his hands on the sink. He closed his eyes and tried to take long deep breathes, it hurt his chest and he started to feel it coming. He opened his medicine cabinet and he took the inhaler and he took two puffs. He didn’t need asthma above all this.

He started to undress. He didn’t remember where he put his jacket, maybe at his mom’s, he put out his scarf that he always needed it to hide, then he unbuttoned his shirt and put it off, and then his pants.

He looked at his reflection in the big mirror in the bathroom, bruises all over his chest, his neck, his sides. He started to pass his fingers on them and he felt disgusted. He looked at the dressing around his right thigh and he sighed. Harry wasn’t weak, he could defend himself but Nick was something else. He turns into a mad man when he starts to hurt harry. He doesn’t give him a chance to defend himself, Harry always believes that Nick will never hurt him, but Nick always hurts him and sometimes he fears that maybe it will go too far.

Harry shook the idea out of his mind and he dressed his pajama and walked out of the bathroom.

Nick was still sleeping as a dead man in the bed, Harry looked at him and he again felt disgusted. He would never sleep with Nick when he was in this way.

He left the room and he walked to Matt’s room. He opened the door and he walked inside

Matt was awake because he said “ papa, are you okay? “ then he opened the light

Harry smiled and walked to his son, Matt gave him a room right away, it wasn’t the first time Harry slept with him on his own bed

“ you still up? “ Harry asked while lying beside him

Matt sighed “ I couldn’t sleep”

Harry nodded and he didn’t ask why, he knew why

Matt asked “ are you okay? “

Harry looked at him “ I am fine. Why wouldn’t I be fine? “ he was sure the night Nick lost his shit and hurt Harry his two sons didn’t hear anything . He checked them himself when he gained his power back and could walk on his leg.

Matt just shrugged “ nothing, I am just worried about you”

Harry giggled “ well, don’t “

Matt sighed “ papa, I am not a kid anymore, I know what is going on”

“ and what is going on? “

He looked at harry “ you and daddy. You are not getting along. Will you get a divorce? “

Harry said hurriedly “ no”

Matt looked at him “ if I were you, I would get myself one”

Harry was still looking at his son unable to talk, Matt looked at the ceiling “ I mean, he is not a good man. He always yell and always drunk”

“ he loves you. Both of you”

“ I know dad, I know. I love him too. But sometimes it gets crazy” he looked at him “ I fear that he might hurt you”

Harry frowned deeper “ your father will never hurt me, he loves me”

Matt was still looking at his father, then he nodded “ yes, he does”

Harry closed the light “ let’s have some sleep alright? “

He didn’t want for Matt to answer, he wanted to hide. His son knows and Harry felt naked in front of him.

Harry closed his eyes, and then he felt Matt wrapped his hand around him and rested his head on his father chest.

“ I love you papa” he whispered and Harry was now in tears, he just kissed his son Hair and said “ love you too”

*****

Next morning, Harry, Anne Matt and Luke were having their breakfast, the kids and Harry were dressed ready to go to school.

Harry insisted that he takes them to school daily, no matter how tired he was, no matter how exhausted and sleepy he was.

Anne was watching Matt “ so Matt, your birthday is next week”

Matt smiled and Harry looked at him, he was trying to avoid his son ever since the morning, he smiled at him “ I am making you a great party”

Matt looked at his father “ you don’t have to”

Harry frowned “I have to, you will be ten one time”

Luke said “ I want a birthday”

Harry looked at his youngest boy and said “ we just made you your fifth birthday party. Now it’s Matthews time”

Luke “ but I want to eat the cake”

Harry sighed “ you will, but I have to be there okay? “

Luke nodded “ yes, yes I know”

He smiled and patted his hair “ that’s my boy. I don’t want you to be sick Luke you know that, I want you to be strong”

Luke smiled at his father “ I am okay papa, look” he raised his hand to show his father his arm muscles

Harry gasped “ oh my god, look at that, have you been training behind my back? “

Luke giggled “ no silly… but I eat healthy and I take my medicines in their time”

Harry “ that’s my boy”

Then they heard “ good morning everyone”

And here go the good mood.

Nick looked at them and walked to have his seat, no one replied except Luke

Nick sat and was looking between the family, then he put his hand on his head, obviously he was having a terrible headache

Nick said “ I need my coffee” then he called “ Emma.. Get me my coffee”

He looked at Anne and asked “ how are you today Anne? “

Anne nodded “ I am okay Nick, and you? “

Nick “ my head is killing me”

He looked at his sons “ kids, how are you? “

Luke raised his hand to show him his muscle, while Matt put his spoon down 

Nick looked at Harry “ and how is my sweat husband “

Harry suddenly stood up “ finish your breakfast kids.. We don’t need to be late”

Emma the servant came with the coffee, while Harry was leaving to the kitchen.

He wanted a space and some pain killer, he didn’t like to have his medicine in front of his kids

“ what happened last night? “ Nick asked from behind

Harry looked at him “ what do you think? The usual? “

Nick groaned “ our cars are literally making out. What happened? “

Harry gave him his back and swallowed his medicine with some water “ you were drunk last night”

Nick gasped “I did that? “

Harry looked at him “ I thought you were fucking dead Nick”  
S  
Nick smirked “worried about me? “

Harry snorted “ yeah right. I just don’t want you dead in front of your kids”

Nick walked closer “ just admit it curly. You were worried”

Harry glared at him “ I stopped caring about you long time ago”

Nick put his hand in Harry’s cheek “ but I do”

Harry pushed his hand away “ don’t you dare fucking touch me. Go to your whore you were with last night”

Nick was looking at Harry frowning “ I am… damn Harry.. I am so sorry. It is the.. “ he was going to touch him again but Harry again pushed his hand away

“ I don’t give two shits about what you are doing. But if you come again home this way, things will he different Nick I am warning you”

“ Harry.. “

“we will talk later”

Nick huffed “ they are kids, they don’t understand a thing”

Harry snapped “ your son thinks we will have a divorce, they are not kids anymore “

Nick looked shocked “ will you? “

Harry just shook his head in frustration, and looked down, Nick walked even closer “ baby, please.. I am sorry. I will be okay.. Just.. Don’t “

He was going to touch him and Harry was going to push his hand again but Nick grasped his hand strongly” stop running away” he groaned

Harry was watching him scared and also angry “ will you hit me again? “

Nick was going to talk when they heard “ let him go”

They looked at the entrance and there was Matt glaring at Nick

“ don’t touch him”

Nick left Harry, while Harry was looking at Matt “ it’s fine”

“it’s not fine. Stop saying it’s fine”

Then he looked again at Nick “ don’t you dare hurt him again”

Nick said hesitated “ I didn’t… I wasn’t.. “

But Matt looked at Harry “ we are ready, we don’t want to be late” and then he left the kitchen

Harry looked At Nick and said “ that’s your fault “ and then he walked out too.

****

When Harry parked his car in front of the school, Matt opened the door beside Harry and jumped out, he helped his little brother back seat and then Luke said “ bye papa”

Harry smiled to Luke “ bye babycake”

Then he looked at Matt who was looking down, he was still looking furious and restless 

“ we will talk Matt when we get home, okay? “

Matt looked at him and he didn’t talk, Harry smiled “ please, I need to talk to you”

Matt slowly nodded and with his brother they headed hand in hand inside the school.

Harry watched till his kids were inside and he drove away.

He headed to his office right away, he parked his family car and went out of it

“ where is your car? “

Niall asked form behind, he looked at Niall and said “ don’t ask”

Niall smiled “what happened? “

Harry sighed while walking with Niall to the building

“ Nick crashed it last night”

Niall frowned with concern “how? “

Harry pressed the elevator button “ can we talk later? I am not in the mood”

Niall nodded understanding “ okay.. Why are you here anyway? I thought you will take this day off”

The elevator was opened and they got inside, Niall pressed 11, where there firm lied 

And then harry said “I couldn’t stay at home.. Beside I will go to buy a new car anyway”

Niall said “ that bad? “

Harry shrugged

They went out of the elevator to their office, everyone headed to his own office and Harry closed the door behind him, he sat on his chair and he took a deep breath, finally time for himself 

His phone went off, and it was again Liam, he pinched his nose bridge, there was no himself time.

He answered “ good morning, Liam”

Liam answered “ good morning Harry, I just what to remind you I have to see you today. Whatever you have leave it. I have to check on you”

Harry nodded “ alright, I will pass by at three. Is that okay? “

Liam nodded “ fine. I will be at the hospital. I am waiting for you”

“ okay, bye” harry ended the call.  
Once he put the phone down Zayn entered holding two coffee cups in his hand.

Harry looked at him “ right in time”

Zayn smiled and gave him his coffee “ was this your car down there? “

Harry nodded having a sip of his coffee

Zayn asked again with narrowed eyes “ where is the Ferrari ? “

Harry closed his eyes “ Nick destroyed it. He crashed her last night with his car”

“ shit” Zayn said “ is he finally dead? “ he added

Harry glared at him “ no, he is okay, but the cars are not. I called the branch and they told to pick another one. I am going right after the coffee”

Zayn nodded and then sat in front of him “so he was drunk? “

Harry nodded “ drunk and high”

Zayn bit his lower lip “ did the kids see anything? “

“ Matt, and I think he knows about his father cheating. I need to talk to him”

Zayn shook his head but before he spoke any word, Harry raised his hand " Zayn.. I know, okay", Zayn closed his mouth and took a deep breath then he said “ alright. I have to go”

Harry nodded, and when Zayn was about to leave Harry said “ thanks for the coffee”

Zayn only smiled and left.

*****

Harry was choosing his new car when he heard “ if I know better, I would say you are stalking me”

Harry looked behind him, and he saw the blue eyed man, Louis Tomlinson looking at him few steps away

“ but I don’t know you, and I will make a guess. You are buying this lovely Ferrari ? “

Harry smiled “ good guess. And I think you are the one who is stalking me”

Louis smiled “maybe”

Harry chuckled and Louis walked closer to him, he was watching the car with Harry and then said “ that’s a good one. You are wealthy enough to buy it”

Harry giggled “ what does it mean? “

Louis laughed “ so you are” he nodded his head “ Harry Styles? “ he was thinking “ I heard this name before.. Do you happen to be related to Des Styles? “

Harry’s smile dropped “ yeah, guilty, he is My father “

Louis almost gasped, his mouth was opened in a big shock “ so you are the famous Harry Styles… I should have known that”

Harry looked at him “ you heard about me? “

“who hasn’t? You are a legend man. I just don’t have the time to look at the faces”

Harry only nodded, Louis looked back at the car “ this car suits you… what are you driving now? “

Harry smiled “ this one” he pointed at the same car in front of him 

Louis smiled “ you lost it in an accident? “

Harry nodded “ something like this yeah”

Louis “ sorry to hear that, glad you are okay”

Harry looked at him and he didn’t correct him. Louis said “ so I think you are a man with one word. So is this the one? “

Harry nodded “ it’s the one. I have tried a lot of different cars, but I just love it”

“ great choice . No one can argue in that… come on, let’s go. I know the manager and he is a good one. Easy going and funny. You will love him”

Harry shook his head “ no, you don’t have to.. I can go myself”

Louis laughed and walked away “ stop pushing me away, I am trying to give a favor, not flirting or anything “

Harry giggled and followed him. 

Louis opened the manager office and he entered followed by Harry, the office was empty and Harry looked behind him looking for anyone 

When he looked inside again, he saw Louis sitting behind the disk, it was when Harry smiled 

“ you are the manager”

Louis nodded “ easy going, funny… you will love me”

Harry sat in front of him “ I just need the car”

Louis nodded “ it’s yours”

Harry giggled “ so.. You are the manager? “

“ I am the owner”

Harry smiled “ wow, another wealthy man”

Louis just rolled his eyes “ I was just trying to talk, tell you what… what if I asked you for a dinner.. “

Harry sighed “ Louis… “

“it’s business dinner I promise. Till they prepare the car for you, how is that? I know a perfect place, with amazing food, you are gonna love it”

Harry looked at him “ let me guess… it’s yours”

Louis shrugged “ what can I do? I live for these things, food and cars” he stood up “ come on.. Let’s go”

Harry was watching him, Louis sighed “ you are married man, I respect that now.. Let’s go and eat like two adults ”

Harry finally smiled and nodded, he stood up and walked after him. 

***** 

Louis was right it was amazing restaurant that Harry never visited before. The decorations were warm and elegant, the colors were spiritual and Louis was very funny man 

“ and this plate my friend… I invented it”

Harry looked at the plate and laughed “ no you didn’t.. It’s la Fois Gras “

Louis sighed “ fuck, It used to work”

Harry looked at him and raised a brow “ work? “

Louis shrugged “ when I try to impress someone “

“I thought we were just friends who is eating a business dinner”

Louis laughed shyly “ yes, of course, but I still want to impress my friend “

Harry giggled again “ OK, let’s eat now”

Louis only nodded “ sure” he took his fork and started to eat 

Louis looked at harry “ so what does your husband work? Is he a lawyer too? “

Harry shook his head “ no, my husband works in the fashion media, he has his own line”

Louis looked impressed “ wow, that’s wonderful “

Harry nodded “ yeah” and he continued eating 

Louis was still watching “ do you have kids? “

Harry nodded “ yeah, I have two boys. I am the father”

Louis frowned “ of course you will be the father” obviously he was making fun of him

Harry giggled “ I am gay Louis, I am married to a man”

Louis smiled “ I know.. Why do you think I was flirting? But you are the father? No adoption? “

Harry shook his head “ no, surrogate mather”

Louis nodded “ that’s wonderful, how old are they? “

Harry “ ten and five”

Louis smiled “ do they have your eyes, or hair? Dimples? “

Harry put the fork down, Louis giggled “ oh god, I will stop, I will I promise, I am sorry”

Harry smiled “ don’t be sorry. It just I.. I don’t know how you keep doing it”

Louis shook his head “no more, you have my word”

Harry nodded and took the glass of water “ and yes. My kids have my eyes and my hair. But Luke is more like me”

Louis smiled “ would love to meet them “

Harry looked at Louis “ what about you? “

Louis shook his head “ single man, or a widow if it makes any sense”

Harry frowned “ I am sorry”

Louis shrugged “ she was having my baby inside when she killed herself “

Harry looked at him shocked, Louis “ she was very depressed… but I never thought… I mean I tried to help her.. I tried to save her more than once.. And when she was pregnant I never thought she might do that”

Harry put the glass down “ I am so sorry Louis.. I don’t know what to say”

Louis looked down and shook his head “ it’s not your fault “

Harry sighed “ that’s… that’s. “ he didn’t find the words to say

“ that happened six years ago, I am over it really” he looked at him trying to smile 

Harry nodded, then his phone went off, he looked at the phone and he frowned with concern

Louis was watching him “ what? “

Harry took the phone “ that’s my sons school”

He answered “ hello.. Yes.. Something wrong with Matt?” then he almost gasped “ Luke? “ then he jumped on his feet “ oh my god… is he okay? “ 

Louis stood up too, Harry pressed his eyes “ what hospital? Okay.. I am on my way”

He ended the call, Louis “ what? “

Harry was taking his keys and he took his jacket frantically, he was obviously shaking “ my son is diabetic… something happened, and he is in the hospital now”

“ oh God… let’s go”

Harry left the table “no”

“Harry, you don’t have your car. Let’s go” Louis said taking his hand and walking away.

**** 

Harry was sitting in his son’s room, Luke’s blood sugar dropped and he lost his conscious , his teacher panicked and called for an ambulance. 

He was okay, but they needed to watch him for twenty four hours to make sure he was totally okay. 

Luke was sleeping on his bed, while Harry was sitting beside him on the chair looking at his son sadly with tears in his eyes. 

The door was knocked and opened, Zayn entered looking at Luke with a sad smile “ how is he? “

Harry looked at Luke “ better”

Zayn walked in and sat beside Harry “ how are you? “

Harry just shook his head and wiped his tears, Zayn whispered and rubbed his shoulder “ hay.. He is okay”

Harry nodded “ I know… it just. He is a little kid. He wants to live normal, it was a single mistake and now he is in hospital…. Matt is freaking out, he saw his brother unconscious and unable to wake up”

Zayn put his hand on Harry’s thigh now and sad beside him “ he will be okay Harry. When he gets older he will understand his sickness and he will know what to do”

Harry nodded “ yeah.. You are right”

Zayn asked “ have you called Nick? “

Harry sighed “ I did”

Zayn nodded “ good”

Then he looked again at Luke “ he has your curls”

Harry looked at him and smiled “ he does”

Then Zayn looked at him “ Matt is coming “

“no” Harry said looking at Zayn, Zayn shook his head “ I tried to stop him when I drove him home, he was crying. So I asked Niall to bring him.. They are coming now”

Harry nodded “ okay”he rubbed his face and took a long deep breath. 

“ they will be okay Harry, you just calm down”

Harry only nodded and didn’t talk. 

Then the door was knocked and Matt entered, he rushed to his father and hugged him tightly

“ he is okay, Matt don’t worry” Harry said hugging him 

Matt looked at his younger brother “ he wasn’t answering “

“ but he is fine now, I promise “

Matt nodded and wiped his tears away, he sat by Luke on the bed and he took his hand. 

Niall also entered and said “ how is he?”

Harry looked at Niall “ he is okay.. Thanks guys for being here”

Niall smiled “ are you kidding? These are our kids too, don’t you think being their father making you their only parent”

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes “ I am happy to hear that”

***** 

It was at night, Niall left home but Matt refused to leave, Harry also didn’t leave and Nick still hadn’t showed up. 

Zayn entered the room again and he said “ I am leaving harry, I will be here next thing in the morning “ Harry was lying on the couch very exhausted 

Harry smiled “ yes. Thanks Zayn”

Zayn nodded “ Harry… who is Louis Tomlinson? “

Harry’s heart dropped, damn it, he forgot about him , he adjusted his seat 

“ why? “

Zayn shrugged “ he was here at the morning, and he is here now”

Harry shocked “ he is? “

Zayn nodded “ yes, coming towards us, I heard him telling the doctors he was with you”

Harry jumped on his feet, and Matt looked at him confused. 

Then the door was knocked and Louis entered holding a big box and a big balloon saying (it’s a boy) 

Harry rushed to his side “ Louis, I am so sorry… I didn’t… damn I… “

“forgot about me” Louis said with a smile “ it’s okay Harry, I totally understand “

Harry shook his head “ no, I.. “

“it’s okay Harry” Louis said again, and then he looked at Zayn “ Louis tomlinson “ he put the box down and reached his hand 

Zayn smiled “ Zayn Malik” he took the hand 

“ I am Harry’s friend” Zayn added 

Louis still smiling “ I am Harry’s… I am no one”

Harry giggling “ he is the owner of the car gallery “

Zayn nodded “oh, right”

Harry noticed the tune in Zayn’s voice when he said right, so he explained “ I was with him having dinner when I got the call”

Zayn nodded but this time with a smile “ having dinner together”

Harry rolled his eyes “ Zayn, go home”

Zayn giggled “ alright, alright. It is nice to meet you”

Louis was giggling and watching Harry struggling, he looked at Zayn “ it’s pleasure “

Then Zayn looked at Matt “ see you Matt”

Matt nodded “ bye uncle Zayn”

Louis walked inside after Zayn leaving, and he closed the door behind him

Louis looked at Matt and Luke, then he looked at Harry “this is the only balloon I found here”

Harry giggled “ it’s says it’s a boy”

Matt also giggled, Louis looked between them “ He is a boy”

Then he put the box at the table between the two chairs and looked at Matt “ you must be Matt”

Matt nodded “ I am”

Then Louis smiled “ how is your brother big boy? “

Matt looked at Luke “ he is fine now”

Harry said “ he is. His blood sugar dropped and he lost his conscious “

Louis looked at Harry “ I am glad he is okay”

Harry sat on the chair and pointed to Louis to sit, Louis sat beside him then he said “ oh, I brought your car”

Then he gave him his keys, Harry smiled “ you really shouldn’t, I thought some of your men will bring it when you asked for the keys. Actually I thought you left. I had no idea you were there”

Louis smiled “ I couldn’t leave. You were so scared and I didn’t leave until your friends showed up in case you needed anything “

Harry smiled “ thanks.. Really”

Louis was watching Harry’s eyes maybe for too long, because Harry cut the eye contact and looked at his son who was stared to move now 

He rushed beside him and took his hand “ hay cupcake” Harry said rubbing luke’s hair 

Luke looked at his father “ hi papa”

Harry smiled “ how do you feel? “

Luke frowned “ my head hurts”

Harry smiled “ it’s okay, you will be okay”

Luke looked beside him at Matt who was also looking at him “ what happened? “

“ you didn’t eat well Luke and you fainted at school”

Luke shrugged “ I am sorry, I wasn’t hungry”

Harry took a deep shaky breath and said “ it’s okay baby, you will be fine”

Then Luke asked “ where is daddy? “

Harry shook his head “ he is coming “

“and who is this? “

Harry looked at Louis who was smiling at Luke “ hay, my name is Tommo… I am your father’s frined”

Luke smiled “ I like your name”

Louis nodded “ I know, I like it too.. Hay I brought you this”

And then he gave him the big box. 

Luke smiled widely and tried to sit on the bed with Harry’s help. He opened the box with Matt’s help and it was a funny present 

A baseball bat with the helmet and the gloves 

Matt giggled while Luke shouted with a surprise “ wow”

Harry looked at the gift and he looked at Louis was a confused look 

Louis was watching excitedly “ you love it right? “

Luke nodded “ I love it. Papa can you teach me? “

Harry looked at Luke “ I would love too son, but I have no idea how to play, maybe uncle Tommo will”

Louis looked at Luke “ I would love, but I have no idea what are those” he giggled 

So as Luke and Matt 

Harry looked at Louis and smiled, Louis said “ I made my best try”

Luke still laughing “ thanks uncle tommo”

Then the door was opened again and Nick entered. 

He rushed to his son and he hugged him tight ignoring Harry and Louis. 

Louis was watching Nick and he figured who that would be. Matt left the bed and stayed at the corner of the room while Harry was following him with his eyes 

Nick looked at Harry “ how is he? “

Harry said “ he is fine now”

Nick stood up and looked at Louis, Harry said “ this is Louis Tomlinson, my friend”

Nick nodded and said “ thanks for coming. But I guess my son needs rest” 

Harry didn’t seem surprised, he just shook his head in frustration, Louis looked at Harry “ yeah, I was already leaving”

Then he smiled at Harry and was walking to the door “ wait Louis, I am coming with you”

Harry and Louis walked out side the room, Harry sighed “ I am sorry about Nick “

Louis stopped him “ he is worried about his son. It is really okay”

Harry didn’t talk, Louis smiled again “ I am glad your son is fine Harry”

Harry nodded “ I am glad too, thanks for coming and stating, you-“

Then the door was opened and Nick looked at Harry “ he is asking for you”

Harry looked at nick “ I am coming”

Nick glared at Louis “ now”

Harry sighed “ damn Nick, I am coming “

Then Nick closed the door, Harry looked at Louis who was giggling 

Harry again said but he smiled smiled he saw Louis was giggling “ I am sorry”

“ he is a father.. I understand. I have to go anyway.. I just need to give you my number. You can call me when you are okay”

Harry nodded and Louis gave him his phone, Harry typed his number and gave the phone back to Louis. Louis looked looked the number, Then he left. 

Harry took a deep breath before opening the door again. 

Nick was watching him on the chair while Luke and Matt were playing with Louis’s gift 

Harry sat beside them on the bed ignoring Nick’s questioning eyes. He didn’t even care to explain who Louis was, Nick never cared to know and Harry didn’t care to tell. 

*******

When Harry entered the house the next morning with Luke in his hand, he saw Matt running to his brother to hug him tightly. 

It was still early in the morning and Matt was ready to go to school, he was watching his sons beaming when he heard his mom saying 

“ oh my son” she was coming on her wheelchair, and when Luke saw her he ran and hugged her too

She kissed him on his forehead and she hugged him so tight. Then Trisha’s turn, she also hugged him tightly and kissed his hair then she excused harry to take him and change his clothes, test his blood sugar and Harry told her he needed to have his breakfast and sleep. They were walking upstairs when Emma rubbed luke’s face and took a hug too. 

Harry then looked at Matt “ have you finished your breakfast?”

Matt nodded, Harry looked at his watch “ I still have time for some coffee “

Emma said hurriedly “ right away Mr Styles”

Harry walked with his mother and Matt to the dinning table and he sat while Matt went to bring his bag. 

He sat on the table and his mother was watching him “ you look so exhausted Harry. You should take the day off”

Harry was resting his head on the chair then he said “ I know mom. I will. Where is Nick? “

Anne “ sleeping “

He only nodded and then he looked at her “ I should pay more attention mom”

His mom frowned “ honey you do all you can. You even brought him a private nurse, there is no more than that. He is just a kid Harry and he will pass this I promise “

Harry took a deep breath “ I hate seeing like this, I hate seeing him this week, unable to open his eyes. He is just a kid”

“I know baby” then she smiled “ I still remember when your asthma was at its worst. They were locking you in hospital for days struggling to have your breath. I understand your pain but here you are. A beautiful attractive father and a successful lawyer”

He smiled and took her hand and kissed it, then Emma showed with his Coffee 

His mother phone went off and she looked at the ID, she looked at Harry “ that’s Liam”

Harry sighed “ oh shit, I think I should take this”

Then she gave him the phone and he answered 

“ good morning Liam”

“ for God sake Harry, are you trying to cause me a heart attack? “

Harry smiled “I am sorry.. I lost my phone and I don’t know where it is”

Liam said “ I know, he is with a guy called Louis something.. When I called you this morning he answered. I just knew about Luke how is he now? “

Harry was nodding “ so that’s where my phoneis. I must had forgotten it in his car”

“ yes, he just found it this morning when I was ringing. So Luke? “

“ he is better. We are home”

Liam sighed “ good, good… listen do you want me to come? I have time this morning? “

“no, no… I will drive Matt to school and I will see later” he looked at him mom 

“ fine… I will wait”

Then Harry ended the call and gave it to his mom 

His mom took the phone from him but she didn’t put her eyes away from him “ what did he want? “

Harry was avoiding her eyes “ just to see me. He misses me” then he smiled and looked at her “ I forgot my phone with a friend I was with when I got the call. and Liam called me this morning and He answered.. So he got worried when he told him about Luke”

His mom finally nodded and looked away. Matt showed up at the rescue “ are you ready papa? “

Harry was on his feet and then he kissed his mom on her forehead “ don’t forget to take your meds” and then he left. 

**** 

Harry was at the hospital with Liam, he was on his boxer sitting on the bed and Liam was sitting in front of him on a moving chair, Liam was cleaning his wound that started to heal perfectly 

“ I know Harry, you have all the right to worry. But I promise he will be okay”

Harry sighed “ I am worried all the time Liam. I am worried about Luke and his health, I am worried about mom, I am worried now about Matt because obviously he knows something and it scares the shit out of me”

Liam looked at him “ knows what? “

Harry shook his head “ I haven’t talked to him yet. But he saw his father grasping my wrist and he lost his mind”

Liam opened his eyes wide “ he hit you again? “

“no” harry said angrily “ he was angry and I was angry… he wants to touch me and I pushed him so he grasped my hand”

Liam took a deep angry breath “ I swear to God, if he hurt you again I will tell the police right away”

“no you won’t “

Liam looked at him “ try me… if he lied a hand on you.. He is in jail”

Harry sighed “ please, this will hurt the kids”

Liam was holding the new dresser “ he is going to kill you and all you think is this.. “

“yes, because obviously they all that matters to me. Please Liam I have no one else to go to when I am hurt. I trusted you. Don’t make me regret it”

Liam was looking at him, he shook his head in frustration and then he looked at his thigh again “ he is hurting you Harry, look at your leg.. Look at your body. I am scared that something serious might happen and I will be too late “

“ it won’t happen again, and you won’t be late” he looked at him “ you are my savior”

Liam smiled and finished what he was doing “ you need rest. Try not to walk long distances, are you working out? “

Harry shook his head “ not since that day. Although I need it it helps me think and calm my nerves “

Liam nodded “ just give it two more days”

Then he patted his thigh “ dress up”

Harry left the bed and took his pants, he was wearing when he Liam said “ and who is Louis Tomlinson? “

Harry giggled “ oh my god, I just met the lad and everyone keeps asking about him”

Liam looked at him with a raising brow “ who else? “

Harry was zipping his pants “ Zayn, Niall… “

Liam nodded his head “ that’s interesting, so who is he? “

Harry sighed and then he told him everything. Liam was the closet to Harry, he trusted him with his heart. Although he trusted Zayn and Niall but it was only Liam who knows about Nick. If he told Zayn he will get mad and do something stupid. If he told Niall he might tell Harry’s mother or worse tell the police. It was only Liam who he trusted to tell no one. He respected Harry’s decision and he made sure to ask about Harry daily. 

***** 

Harry entered the car gallery again, and he headed to the manager office right away, he was in the phone so he didn’t notice who entered his office 

When he looked up he saw Harry standing there and he literally jumped from his seat “ Harry”

Harry smiled “ I am sorry i came without an appointment but I believe you have my phone”

Louis giggled “ are you kidding me, it’s okay.. Have a seat”

They both sat, Louis “ coffee? “

Harry nodded “that would be great”

Louis nodded and he left his seat “how is Luke? “

Harry was watching Louis pouring the coffee in the cups “ he is much better, he likes your present very much”

Louis looked at him “ of course he did. He loves me too”

Harry giggled “ are you always that confident? “

Louis gave him his cup and sat in front of him not behind his desk “ not all the time but yeah”

Harry smiled and took a sip “ umm” it was delicious, Louis smiled “ do you like it? Hacienda le Esmeralda coffee. I bring it from Panama myself”

Harry giggled again “ let me guess, you discovered it”

Louis also laughed “ no, but I am friend with the family and I love their coffee, so I visit them yearly and take my share”

Harry took another sip and smelled it “ it’s the best coffee I ever tasted”

Louis “ next time, I will bring you some with me”

Harry smiled shyly. Louis left the seat and he walked to his desk, he opened one drawer and he took Harry’s phone “ I found it this morning, it was ringing non stop at my car and I didn’t know what was going on, I thought my car was haunted or something “

Harry laughed “ I must forgot it there after calling Nick”

Louis gave it to him, and Harry took it “ about the car” Louis started “ it will be ready tomorrow.. So what if we have the dinner tomorrow and end the deal? “

Harry nodded “ that would be great”

Louis looked shocked for a second, he expected Harry to argue or to refuse but Harry surprised him and surprised himself too. 

*****

Later that night Harry returned home, it wasn’t too late the kids were still up and so was his mother, he kissed them all and he headed to his bedroom. 

To his surprise Nick was still there, or he didn’t left? 

He was getting ready to leave, but when he saw Harry entering the room through the mirror he turned to have a better look 

Harry ignored him, he didn’t even look at him

Nick walked closer “ Luke is okay”

Harry nodded while putting his jacket out, Nick “ I made sure he took his meds”

Harry only chuckled and said nothing, Nick frowned “ what? I am taking care of my son”

“ yeah right”

Nick tried to absorb his anger, then he looked at Harry “ where have you been? “

Harry sat on the bed to put out his shoes “ work”

“ no, you weren’t. I called you there”

Harry looked at him while sitting down “ you called me? “ Harry asked sarcastically 

Nick huffed angrily now “ were you with him again? “

Harry stood up narrowing his eyes “ him? “

Nick huffed “ your fucking new friend, Louis something”

Harry was watching Nick calmly, then he headed to their dressing room ignoring Nick

That must drove Nick crazy cause he followed him and he grasped his forearm strongly and turned Harry to face him 

“ what are you doing” Harry asked shockingly 

Nick yelled “don’t fucking ignore me”

Harry yanked his hand away glaring at Nick “ don’t you ever touch me again”

Nick yelled “ I will fucking touch you whenever I want” then he cupped his face strongly and he kissed his lips but Harry pushed him away 

“ don’t you fucking touch me” Harry yelled louder this time 

“ why? Do you have a new lover or something? “ nick yelled back

“ what are you even talking about? will you be mad if I am cheating on you”

Nick glared at him furiously “ don’t you dare”

Harry chuckled in sarcasm “ yeah, right. Like what will you do? You are cheating on me daily Nick, but I am nothing like you”

“then why the hell are you seeing him, what was he doing at my sons hospital room”

Harry laughed “ is that’s all about?”

Then he looked at Nick “ he was with me when I got the call, he knew about our son so he came to check on him later.. He was with me at the morning and then he came at night too. But what about you? Where have you been? Were you fucking someone so you didn’t want to interrupt your fucking arousal… “

Nick pushed Harry so hard that he hit the mirror behind him and it crashed, and he cut his hand. 

Nick was yelling at him “ watch your filthy mouth Harry, or I swear to God I will make you regret it”

Harry was in pain but he ignored he just glared at Nick “ if you touch me again Nick I swear to God I will call the police, I will make sure you will be kept in prison for a long time”

Nick walked closer “ are you threatening me now? And then what? Will you divorce me to have your chance with him? “

Harry laughed “ are you jealous ? Seriously Nick? But why? We stopped loving each other long time ago”

“I never stopped”

Harry groaned “ I did. I stopped.. I am only with you because of the kids.. But the minute I feel you became danger for them I will make sure to keep you away”

Nick again grasped Harry’s forearm “ you try this Harry, and you will be sorry”

Again Harry yanked his hand away “ you will be the one who is sorry. When I take everything from you… when I take the kids from you, you will be sorry”

Nick was very close from Harry, Harry’s body was all shaking, he knew this kind of fights always lead to bad consequences for Harry. 

Nick with one hand surrounded Harry’s Nick and squeezed, Harry was struggling and panicking, Nick whispered in his ears “ do this, and this will be the last day in your life” 

Then he looked at Harry who was trying to push Nick, and trying yo remove his hand. His face turned red and his veins popped out beside his eyes and forehead, he was gasping for air and he was starting to fade away, it was when Nick finally left him and he collapsed on the ground. 

Harry was coughing his lungs out, shaking and unable to breath, he was coughing non stop and everything thing hurt, his lungs were burning and his throat was aching, still coughing and still struggling to take his breath. 

Harry crowed on his four and he entered his bathroom, he stood up still coughing but he was hysterically moving, he wanted his inhaler and he knew he was about to pass out, he cannot pass out, his sons are there he had to be okay.

He took two puffs from his inhaler and he collapsed again under the sink. Trying to calm down, trying to gain his breath again. Then he stood up to check his hand. There was a small cut at the back of his forearm, Harry cleaned the wound and he put a dressing. He looked at himself in the mirror he wiped his tears hastily and he took a deep breath.


End file.
